Falling Miracles
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: "I finally got everything I wanted, my partner, the girl I love, caring friends and a loving family but Darkness won't let me go no matter how hard I try" Sequel to The Darkside of Miracles.


Chapter 1:

In the horizon there was a city called Odaiba. The city was the first's city to encounter creatures called digimon and now, the once standing and proud city was now under attack by a powerful digimon. The digimon roared before firing a powerful beam of pure darkness out of it jaws and onto the city, destroying buildings and killing countless innocent civilians that failed to escape the city.

The screams of the people who lived in the city could be heard for miles as the creature charges darkness into his mouth before firing at the sky above them, hitting a planet that looks just like the one they were standing on called the Digital World. Explosions could be seen where the beam had hit, killing the inhabitants of that world.

Suddenly two balls of fire and electricity strikes the massive creature and pushes it back. The attack came from a dragon digimon with white wings wearing a red helmet with two yellow lines under each eye, a dragon on his chest and green gauntlets with five silver claws. He crisscross his arms in front of his dragon chest plate as it charges with energy before firing a blast of energy towards the digimon, knocking it back some more.

Meanwhile on the streets of Odaiba, a brunet girl wearing a pink and white T-shirt, a pair of long detachable sleeves that reach up to her elbows and yellow shorts was watching the fight with worry in her eyes. She was holding her injured feline digimon partner, Gatomon in her arms. The feline along with several others had gotten injured fighting the destructive creature and were now unconscious.

Kari watch on as the unknown digimon roars into the sky and summons another tear into the sky before raining down buildings, satellites and meteors from it. MagnaVeemon easily dodge the attacks but they hit the city instead, doing more damage. The mega level digimon charges his gauntlets with light while the other digimon charges his jaws with darkness and both fired their attacks at the same time.

The beams meet halfway and clash for a moment before the darkness overwhelmed the light and hit MagnaVeemon hard, sending him falling down to the ground. "Davis no!" Kari cried out as she gets off the floor and runs after the falling digimon. When she arrived at the crash site, she saw the dragon digimon lying on his back, barely able to keep conscious. "Oh no, Joe get over here!" the brunet called out, kneeling beside MagnaVeemon.

"K-Kari… G-Get out… O-Of here… H-He's too… S-Strong…" the digital dragon trailed off before falling unconscious.

A terrifying roar caught Kari's attention and she turns to the left to see the powerful digimon towering over them. The creature charges darkness in its jaws to prepare to strike while the brunet was still kneeling down, too afraid to moved away. As it was about to fires its attack, Kari quickly raises her arms in front of her in defensive nature and called out "Davis wake up!" before the memory of the day it all started flash before her eyes.

(Several days earlier)

A group of young children were talking to each other about random things while walking to school. It had been a year after Davis had come back after sacrificing himself to save both the Real World and the Digital World and all of the second generation Digidestind except Cody, were now going to Odaiba High with the member of the first generation Digidestind.

"You know guys, my birthday is coming up in a few days from now" Davis said as he brushes bangs to the side of his face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" TK said laughing nervously to the brunet while rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do you want for your birthday?".

"Ah nothing really, I just want my friends and family to be there for this birthday" Davis said since his previous birthdays were always celebrated alone.

"Don't worry Davis. We'll be there to celebrate it with you" Kari said clinging onto the other brunet's arm. After Davis was reborn, he and Kari had started officially dating and are now going strong after a year.

"Having you there would me a lot to me Kari" Davis said as he kisses her forehead. Soon the group arrives outside Odaiba High and they bid goodbye to Cody before walking inside to begin the boring school day. The Digidestind split up to go to their separate classes, since some of them were from different age groups.

The younger generation sat together with Davis sitting by the window, Kari sat beside him, TK was in front of her, Ken sits next to him and Willis sat behind Davis.

The school bell rang signaling the start of the learning period and a long boring day. Later the lunch bell rang and everyone left their classrooms to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When the group got there, they saw the older kids already sitting at their usual table.

"Hey guys, how were your classes?" Davis said as the younger group sits down at the table while their digimon partners came to sit with them. Schools allow digimons to wander their halls but the digital creatures are not allowed to enter the classrooms during learning periods, because of this the digimons generally stayed at the schoolyard and played among themselves.

"Boring as hell" Tai groaned with his head above his arms on the table.

Everyone laughed at the brunet's misery until something caught Davis' attention. "Hey guys, I need to go to the toilet for a sec" he said before getting up to investigate the object. As he leaves the busy cafeteria into the empty hallways, he could feel his surrounding getting darker and ghostly whispers being heard around him.

'_Looking for something Child of Darkness?' _said a voice inside his head.

"Who are you?" Davis asks as he surveys his surroundings but found nothing but absolute darkness.

'_You know who I am Child of Darkness' _it simply said.

"Stop calling me that! I gave up on that life a long time ago!" the brunet yelled, clenching his fists very tightly.

'_Just because you gave up on something doesn't mean it gave up on you' _the voice mused. Suddenly a shadow began to rise out of the ground and form a maniacal demon arm that was holding a tag.

Davis eyes widen when he saw the crest that was inside the tag and he slowly back away from the arm. "That's not possible… I seal that thing away with the others…" he mumbled as the arm moves closer to him.

'_You can never run away from the Darkness' _it said before a maniacal laugh echoed around.

"No, stay back!" the brunet yelled as the demon arm towers over him and prepares to strike. He raised his arms in front of him in a defensive position and closed his eyes, ready to accept the attack but he felt nothing at all. A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump before turning around to see Kari standing before him.

"Davis, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" the brunet girl said, staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Davis lied as he tries to catch his breath. "Come on let's get back to table" he said before taking Kari's hand and heading back to the cafeteria. 'I need to check if their still sealed away when I get back' he thought as he puts on his best fake smile that he can make.

After the final rang, the Digidestind were walking back home while talking about school and what their planning on doing for the rest of day. Davis on the other hand was still thinking about what happened at lunch.

"You okay Davis?" said Veemon sitting on the brunet's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just great" he said with a fake smile.

The little dragon stares at his partner skeptically before letting the subject drop for now and nodded to him. Soon the duo arrived at the Motomiya apartment and went inside. "We're home!" Davis called out as he takes off his shoes.

"Welcome back Davis" called a voice from the kitchen before Jun comes out with a soda in hand.

"Hey Jun" the younger Motomiya said as Veemon jumps off his shoulder and heads to the living room to watch TV. "Where's mom and dad?" he asks as he takes off his backpack and puts it down on the coffee table.

"They're at work right now, but they said they'll be back before dinner" said Jun as she sits next to Veemon on the couch. Ever since Davis came back, his family had been making time spend with him because they regretted not being with their only son and brother.

"That's great. I'll be at my room" the brunet said, retreating to his bedroom. Inside the room were photos of all the Digidestind and their digimons. Davis walks up to his computer desk and turns on the computer. As he waits for the thing to boot up, he stares at two photos that were on the desk. One of them was him with Veemon smiling at the camera and the other one was him with Kari, which was taken on one of their dates. Davis smiled sadly at the first picture, since it was the only one he had before the incident that changed his life.

He turns back to the computer and types on it for a while. A moment later, he gets off the chair and takes out his D-3. "Digi-Port Open!" Davis called out before getting engulf by a bright light and get sucked into the computer. Later he lands in front of TV set surrounded by a dark forest and wearing a different set of clothes.

Davis was now wearing a black jacket with dark blue flames at the bottom over a black tank top, dark blue pants and black fingerless fighting gloves. The only thing he had on that had any real color was his goggles that was red, had blue straps and golden tinted lenses, which was hanging around his neck.

The brunet walked deeper into the forest before coming across a small shrine that had digital code written on it. He kneels in front of it and rubs off one of the codes, which made the shrine glow before opening a small tear behind. Davis walks up to the tear and looks inside but he was shocked to see it was empty. 'Empty? But how? Only I knew about the seal' he thought, confused by all of this.

Suddenly his D-Terminal began beeping, signaling an email. He opened it and saw that the email came from Kari.

'Davis, everyone is going to the park to hang out. You want to come?

-Kari'

Davis smiled at the message and decided that he will figure out the problem tomorrow before heading back to the TV set.


End file.
